


Happy

by Blubberink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubberink/pseuds/Blubberink
Summary: The start of something i came up with randomly a while ago





	Happy

What i Think? I don't know. I never thought it would get this far. I don't even know what I'm feeling. Despair? Pride? Terror? It doesn't even matter at this point.

I don't tell the interviewer that though. I just respond with your good old  
"Oh, yeah, this is horrible. We definitely made a mistake. I apologise on behalf of all of us."  
But I'm not sorry. This was my plan to begin with, so I should be happy. Am I happy? I don't care.

I feel something. Regret? No. Of course not. Then what is it? I'll figure that out.

I leave the building and step out into the rain. Of course it's raining. I feel like I'm being showered in the shredded remains of all the souls I've torn. It feels...good? I don't know. I used to love the rain, stepping in puddles, drenching the shoes of my fellow person. 

But I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm not supposed to be. I don't miss that, of course I don't, because I have accomplished everything I've ever wanted and therefore I'm happy. So happy

-

My head hurts when I get home. Dehydration, probably. I haven't had any headaches since I quit my job at the lab, so this is a tad bit unexpected.

I kick off my shoes and make my way upstairs, searching the walls for clues as I walk by them. Nothing. Of course, nothing's in the walls. They're just walls.

I guess this is it honestly. The point of no return. I haven’t felt this hopeless in ages. This time it’s rational, though, which is what terrifies me.


End file.
